


An Above Average Distraction

by greenstuff



Series: This Never Happened [1]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenstuff/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't. Really shouldn't. And yet... But it's okay, because no matter how good it felt, they would not be doing it again.</p>
<p>Post 204.  At the hospital, Sam and Jo find a way to take their minds off everything after Andy goes in to see Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Above Average Distraction

They shouldn't. Really shouldn't. Probably there are laws against it. It definitely violates some sort of health code. But today was one of the worst days in her life, and Jo can't quite seem to convince herself that this is wrong. She's pretty sure the door is locked and beyond that she's just going with it.

His hands are in her hair and his lips are unfamiliar and deliciously distracting. He lowers his head to suck at her neck. His spare ammo digs into her stomach, and she fumbles with his belt.

They break apart, both breathing heavily. It only takes a minute to remove his radio and belt and toss them on the unused bed. He reaches for his Kevlar vest, but she stops him. Any minute now her brain is going to wake up and realize what they are doing and then she'll have to stop. She doesn't want that. There's been enough pain today, she needs a little release.

He draws her to him. Their lips meet and Jo's eyes fall closed. She runs her hands through black hair, but in her mind it's golden blonde.

He backs her up until she's against the wall. His hands make quick work of her jeans, pushing them down past her hips.

She wishes she'd chosen flats this morning as she tries to step out of them, only managing to get one foot free. It's enough though and she undoes his fly pushing pants and underwear down to his knees in a single motion.

They're moving too quickly. He isn't hard yet and she knows she isn't wet enough. Five minutes foreplay with a near-stranger in an empty hospital room doesn't quite cut it. But she needs this. The sweet, mindless release of orgasm.

The skin of his penis is soft against her fingers. She grasps it firmly with one hand, cupping his scrotum with the other. She works one hand up and down his shaft in slow even strokes, twisting her hand each time she reaches the tips until he's hard.

She's still in her panties, but when she tries to pull them off he stops her, trapping her wrists with one hand. His other hand strokes between her leg, his fingers sliding across her silk underwear. It takes a few strokes but soon heat is pooling in her belly. When his fingers slip under her panties they come back wet.

He pushes her underwear off and she manages to get one foot free before he is lifting her so she can wrap her legs around him. He enters her slowly. She isn't quite ready and it hurts a little as her body stretches. She braces herself with one hand on the back of his neck and slides her other hand between them.

He begins to move, slowly sliding in and out. She circles her clit in time with his movements, closing her eyes and focusing on the sensation of him inside her. He picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into her until she can feel her muscles tightening. She keeps up a steady rhythm on her clit and it isn't long before her orgasm takes her over the edge.

She muffles her scream in his shoulder, and hopes he didn't hear whose name fell from her lips. Seconds later he comes inside her and she swears it's Andy's name he cries. That makes her feel better.

They pull apart and use the small bathroom in the room to clean up. Sam offers to buy her a coffee and ten minutes later, when he returns, it's as if nothing has happened. Jo is glad. They never should have done it, and no matter how good it felt, they will not be doing it again.


End file.
